KAEX Challenge: Keith's Mouth
by Mertz
Summary: Allura's celebrating the one month anniversary of her courtship with Keith with a dinner. Will she finally get that love's first kiss?


I couldn't resist the challenge, so had to join in the fray. Enjoy.

I make no claims to Voltron, Keith, his mouth or any other WEP property.

Until next time...

Mertz

xxxxxxxxx

 **KAEX Challenge: Keith's Mouth**

Running a hand down her leg, Allura revels in the hot water of her bath. She sets the razor down and settles back against the tub. Smooth as silk. Not that anyone besides her would know, at least not yet. The fantasy of Keith running his hand down her leg goes through her mind and Allura shivers with the sudden influx of desire. Disappointment goes through next. Heaven only knows when she'll get Keith to run his hand down her leg or any other part of her body.

Her thoughts return to the plans for the evening and she smiles. Well, if she can't get his hands on her, maybe she'll get a kiss. A month of courtship, of smiles meant only for her, his dark eyes gazing into hers, of his holding her hand, and not one kiss. Allura sighs. She knows Keith made a promise to Coran when her guardian agreed to their relationship, but she still has hopes. It's been a month. Surely they can move past holding hands? Just an innocent kiss…or two? How long has she stared at his lips and dreamed of feeling them against her own?

As the last of the bubbles fade and the water cools, Allura rises. Wrapping a towel around herself, she glances in the mirror and smiles at her reflection when she realizes something. Keith made Coran a promise. She has done no such thing. So if Keith won't kiss her this evening, perhaps she'll have to take control and kiss Keith. That way, he hasn't broken his promise, and she gets her kiss. Nodding at her reflection, Allura leaves the bathroom. She has an hour to dress and get to the ballroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's too short."

Ignoring the admonishment, Allura twirls in front of the full length mirror in her new blue dress, admiring the spin of the skirt. Lance helped her order it behind Nanny's back. Something called a cocktail dress, the skirt stops just below her knees, showing her calves and ankles to the best advantage.

"A proper princess wouldn't show her legs like that."

Turning around and glancing over her shoulder, Allura checks what it looks like from behind. The material molds to her back, then the skirt puffs out, making her waist appear tiny. Sleeveless, Keith will be able to admire the summer tan she's been working on all week.

"A proper princess wouldn't ignore her governess."

Rolling her eyes, Allura turns and faces Nanny. She smiles at the older woman and replies, "Only you and Keith will see me in this dress."

"And anyone you pass in the hall on the way to the ballroom."

"Nanny," Allura sighs, "tonight is special. I want to wear something fun and feminine."

"Your other dresses are fun, feminine _a_ nd proper," Nanny states while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Praying for patience, Allura retorts, "This is what I want to wear. I'm tired of being buried in material."

Nanny sniffs, "Fine, wear the dress. But Coran or I should chaperone the dinner."

Oh Gods, that's the last thing she wants. They'd ruin her plans. Arching an eyebrow at the older woman, Allura questions, "I thought you considered Keith an honorable man?"

"I do."

Allura pushes her point, "He made Coran a promise. Do you think he'd break his promise?"

"N…no," Nanny replies, her face showing her discomfort.

"Then why do you feel my dinner with Keith needs to be chaperoned?"

Giving up, Nanny throws her hands up in the air, "Fine. I'm going down to the kitchen to check on dinner."

Allura waits for the door to close behind her before a triumphant smile slips across her face. She turns back to admire the dress in the mirror. Nothing would wreck her plans for the evening. Nothing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Her eyes move over the table, ensuring everything is in place. Round table, but not too big. She and Keith can still reach across to hold hands. Arusian china on the table, a pattern similar to what her parents had. Beautiful crystal wine glasses and her mother's favorite candlesticks. Glancing up at the clock, she notes Keith should be here any minute. Allura picks up the ignitor and lights the candles then steps back. With the light in the room dim and the candles lit, the setting is perfect. Picking up the remote, she presses the button and her favorite waltz begins. The music flows over her as gentle as a breeze.

Absently setting the remote down, Allura sways with the music. Holding up her hands with her imaginary partner, her feet move with the steps. Closing her eyes, she spins out. A pair of hands take hers, pulling her against a hard male form. Smiling, Allura finishes the spin. She opens her eyes to find Keith holding her close, moving with her to the music. He smiles down at her as they move into the next turn, "I thought dancing was after dinner?"

"Why wait for a good thing?"

Keith chuckles, the sound reverberating from his chest and into her back. Completing the turn, she smiles up at him, "I'm so glad you know how to dance."

"You can thank my aunt, Lori, for that. She insisted I learned."

"Oh, she definitely has my thanks," Allura sighs out as the music ends and she finishes the dance by facing him.

Their eyes meet and hold as the next song begins. Neither move, caught in that breathless moment. Unable to resist, Allura's hand moves to caress Keith's cheek. His eyes darken, his breath coming out faster. The arm around her back tightens. Allura can barely breathe. Is this the moment? Breaking eye contact, her gaze slides down to his lips. They look so soft. So…kissable. His head dips, coming closer.

"Ahem…"

They break apart like children caught doing something wrong. Nanny scowls at them as she finishes wheeling in the dinner cart. She places the serving platter in the middle of the table and the remaining dishes along the side. Leaving the cart close to the table, she turns to face them, "I'll bring the dessert in a while."

Summoning a smile, Allura replies, "Thank you, Nanny."

She gives them one more meaningful look then harrumphs on her way out the door. As it closes behind her, Allura turns back to Keith. The moment is broken. His eyes shine with humor. He clears his own throat then holds out his arm, "May I escort you to dinner?"

As they return to the table, Keith says, "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look this evening. How'd that dress get past Nanny's censorship?"

"It was a battle, believe me."

He chuckles as he holds out her chair then pushes it in as she sits down. As he takes his own seat, Allura admires his own clothing. His muscular build fills out his formal dinner suit perfectly. So different from the flight suits and work out clothing she normally sees him in. His wild hair is brushed back, so it barely brushes against his collar.

As he settles in his chair, Keith takes the napkin from his plate and places it across his lap. His eyes drift over the various bowls, "So what's first?"

"Hungry?" Allura says, smiling. She thought they'd spend a little time talking before they dined.

"Sorry, famished," he answers, looking chagrined. "I skipped lunch to get my work done so I wouldn't be late tonight."

"So did I, but Nanny was kind enough to bring me a tray," Allura replies as she removes the lid from a small platter.

Keith eyes the bruschetta with greedy eyes, "I have to figure out how to get on her good side."

Laughter erupts out of Allura as she uses the tongs to serve him, "I don't think you ever will be. She doesn't think you're good enough for me."

"She might be right."

Angry, Allura looks up to argue to find Keith smiling at her. He reaches across the table for her hand and squeezes it, "I may not be, but I doubt anyone else would be either."

Allura smiles at him, her anger forgotten. He definitely has a point. As he releases her hand and picks up his appetizer, Allura serves herself one. About to take a bite, she stops as she watches Keith biting into his. His eyes close and a sound of pleasure escapes him as the flavors hit his tongue. Allura watches transfixed as his tongue slips out to catch a bit of topping stuck on his top lip. Oh those lips.

His eyes open as he takes another bite. Keith spots her watching him and arches an eyebrow at her but doesn't speak with his full mouth. Her cheeks flushing, Allura bites into her serving. Her own eyes close. No wonder he made that noise. This is wonderful.

Neither speak until they finish their appetizer. Keith waits until she's done to say, "I'm glad Nanny loves you."

Laughter breaks out of Allura. Picking up her napkin, she covers her mouth. Keith winks at her and takes another piece of bread. She sits back in her chair as she recovers, enjoying watching Keith eat. He quickly makes his way through his second piece and eyes the remaining one on the plate. Picking up the platter, Allura holds it out to him.

"Are you sure?"

Allura smiles, "Yes, I won't be able to eat dinner if I have any more of this."

He returns the smile and takes the last piece. As he works his way through it, Allura continues to enjoy watching him. Something she would never tire of. The man fascinates her. Especially his mouth. She's almost jealous of the napkin he uses to wipe the remains of the appetizer from his lips.

His eyes drift over the covered platter between them. He really must be hungry. Keith usually pays more attention to her than their dinner. She might as well get him fed. Sitting forward, Allura removes the cover from the platter and sets it on the nearby cart. Keith looks over the new dish, curiosity in his gaze as he asks, "What's this?"

"It's an old Arusian dish my parents used to love," Allura explains as she picks up the spoon and serves Keith. "It's called Malthadorn."

"Malthadorn?" Keith asks, picking up his fork.

"Wait!" Allura says as she picks up the next dish. "You have to have all of it together."

She places a spoonful of Arusian rice while saying, "You have to mix the rice into the sauce along with a bit of these." She finishes by putting a spoonful of the Arusian version of beets on his plate.

As Keith mixes it together and prepares to take a bite, Allura explains, "It's a meat similar to the beef from Earth cooked in a wine sauce. If you mix in the rice and beets in too soon, it ruins the flavor."

Keith takes a bite and closes his eyes again. Allura smiles as she waits. He's almost as bad as Hunk at relishing his food. He just doesn't get picked on about it. The others aren't brave enough to tease him like that. His eyes open and he smiles, "This is delicious!"

Picking up the spoon, Allura serves herself as Keith keeps eating. She shakes her head at him. Once he gets his fill, she'll have his full attention. Which reminds her. "Keith, I've been thinking."

He pauses mid-bite, "About what?"

"We've been courting for a month now."

The bite makes its way into his mouth and he watches her, waiting for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, Allura says, "I know you made a promise to Coran, but I think it's time to move along a little."

Keith swallows then clears his throat before asking, "Like what?"

"Well, we only…" Allura starts then pauses when Keith covers his mouth to cough. He clears his throat a few times and hits his chest as if to stop it then looks back at her, "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I enjoy our time together. But, I think we can move past holding hands. After all, we're both adults-"

She stops again as Keith resumes coughing. Trying to figure out if he's having trouble or just trying to avoid the conversation, Allura asks, "Are you all right?"

"I think so," he replies then clears his throat. His fingers move up to his collar and pull at it, "Is it hot in here?"

Rising from her chair, Allura moves around the table and places a hand against his forehead. "You seem a little clammy. Are you okay?"

"I don't know," he replies then gasps for air. His face turns a dark red, and he coughs again.

He's definitely in trouble. Allura grabs the pager Keith always keeps on his belt and hits the emergency button, "Code red, need medical assistance in the ballroom immediately!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Commander Kogane had a severe allergic reaction. Likely from something he ate."

Allura notes the expressions of the other team members that joined her after the emergency call went out. She closes her eyes and uses her fingers to rub at her temples, "The Malthadorn."

"Yes, I've heard of a few people reacting to it. There's something in the sauce," Dr. Gorma says while removing his glasses and rubbing at the lenses. Placing the glasses back on his face, he adds, "I've given him an epinephrine shot. He's breathing normally, and the swelling is going down. He'll be fine by morning."

"Swelling?" Allura asks, her eyebrow rising.

"It'll go down," Dr. Gorma repeats, smiling.

"Wow, this isn't the way your date was supposed to end."

Allura turns and glares at Lance, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

He smiles at her, unapologetic, "Could have been worse. At least you were in the castle."

Coran shakes his head at him and rises from his chair, "If the commander will be fine, I suggest we return to our duties."

He nods to Allura and leaves MedTech. Pidge and Hunk share a look then follow. Allura glares at Lance and he takes the hint. Still smiling he says, "Have a good night," then walks out.

Sighing, Allura turns back to Dr. Gorma, "Can I see him?"

"Yes, this way."

Allura follows the doctor down the hallway until he stops next to a door. Dr. Gorma opens it then places a hand on her arm, "Keep in mind, he's been through a lot with this. He's sleepy and a little out of it from the drug."

Nodding, Allura walks past the doctor and into the darkened room. Keith lies in a bed, his face turned away on the pillow, with a monitor hooked up to him. Approaching the bed, she notes the steady rise and fall of his chest. Her eyes move to the monitor as she comes around, ensuring the heart rate and blood pressure settings appear normal. Relieved, Allura finally looks down at Keith and gasps.

His eyes open and he mumbles a tired, "Hey."

"Keith…your lips…" Allura barely gets out past her horror.

Reaching up, Keith's hand moves over them. It drops back down and he sighs out, "Swollen."

Swollen is hardly the word. Keith's lips are a bright red and at least twice their normal size. She's seen people with big lips before, but this is ridiculous. Sitting down beside him, Allura reaches out to touch them, "Do they hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Keith says, watching her. "It looks worse than it is."

Running her fingers over his bottom lip, Allura sighs, "I'm so sorry, Keith."

"You didn't know," he replies against her fingers. Reaching up, he runs his hand up and down her back, comforting her even though he's the one in the hospital bed.

Their eyes meet and Allura says, "This isn't how I wanted our evening to end."

His eyes change, becoming darker. His hand settles on her hip, "I recall you saying something about moving things along?"

Allura can't resist the smile that tugs at her mouth and admits, "I was hoping for my first kiss."

His eyebrow arches at her, "I'd love to accommodate you, but I don't think it would live up to your expectations tonight."

A brief laugh escapes Allura as she cups his cheek, "I think I'll take it any way I can get it."

His hand moves up to the middle of her back, pulling her down to him. His swollen lips press against hers briefly then he pulls back, "It isn't living up to my expectations either. I can barely feel you."

Shaking her head while laughing, Allura asks, "Can I lay by you?"

At his nod, Allura lays alongside Keith, her head coming to a rest against his shoulder. As his arm settles around her and holds her close, she sighs, "I could get used to this."

"Me too," he says, and she feels his lips against the top of her head. He sighs out, "I couldn't feel that one either."

Laughing, Allura closes her eyes and settles against him. It wasn't the way she wanted the evening to end, but she would take it.


End file.
